Uthgerd the Unbroken
Uthgerd the Unbroken is a Nord woman in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim who is found in The Bannered Mare in Whiterun. Her house is located in Whiterun across from Carlotta Valentia's house. Background In the past, Uthgerd attempted to join The Companions but accidentally killed the boy she was set against. Thus, she was not accepted into the Companions and bears a grudge against them about which the Dragonborn can ask. Interactions She challenges the Dragonborn to a brawl with a wager of 100 . If the Dragonborn wins, he or she receives the 100 wagered, the 100 Uthgerd wagered, and the potential to recruit Uthgerd as a Follower. The brawl itself is fairly easy regardless of character class and can be completed successfully at lower levels to earn the bonus money. If having trouble, one can run to regain health or use a healing spell despite what she says. If additional assistance is needed, it might be worth while to head down to Riften and clear out the bandits in the ratway (which will be necessary to start the thief guild quest anyway), as one of them, Gian the Fist, will drop the Gloves of the Pugilist, which add extra damage to unarmed attacks. Follower As a follower, Uthgerd is an extremely capable fighter wearing Heavy Armor and wielding Two-Handed weapons and bows. Her starting equipment includes a Steel Greatsword and a set of Steel Plate armor (with the exception of Steel Plate Helmet). She wears helmets given to her. Due to her heavy armor and two-handed great sword, she excels at close range melee combat. Uthgerd the Unbroken is able to join The Blades if asked by the Dragonborn. She is a loyal follower, but only to a point. She won't steal for the Dragonborn, and if the Dragonborn murders an innocent, Uthegerd immediately attacks him or her and will not relent until either the Dragonborn, or she, dies. Marriage The Dragonborn can marry Uthgerd if he or she possesses an Amulet of Mara. She can be both a follower and a spouse simultaneously. When married, Uthgerd opens a General goods shop and gives her spouse a 100 share of the profits each day. The 100 income generated through her shop accumulates daily, even if the Dragonborn does not visit her every day. Asking her about the profit from the shop results in the Dragonborn being given the total accrued profits. The Dragonborn can also buy things from, and sell things to, Uthgerd, but if she is also acting as a follower, she instead tries to sell the items traded with her back to the Dragonborn and does not offer her original wares. Buying her Steel Plate Armor from her this way seems to be the only way to remove it from her inventory, which is useful if the armor has been upgraded, as it is very heavy and appears to count towards her encumbrance. It costs approximately 2,000 to do so. After the wedding ceremony, if she goes back to wearing her Steel Plate despite having upgraded armor given to her prior to the wedding, wait a day or so and she will begin wearing the better armor, and the Steel Plate Armor can be purchased from her. After marriage, the Steel Boots and Gauntlets can be pickpocketed from her, but not the Armor, which shows 0% chance of success despite a skill of 100. Death If Uthgerd dies, the Dragonborn receives an inheritance of 100-300 . Upon death, her coffin will appear in Whiterun's Hall of the Dead. Stats Uthgerd the Unbroken's primary skills are One-Handed and Heavy Armor. Her secondary skills are Block and Archery. Her tertiary skill is Two-Handed. Although Uthgerd starts out with a two-handed steel greatsword, her skill with two-handed weapons is only fair; instead, she is most skilled with one-handed weapons. She fights best using either a one-handed weapon/shield combo, or dual-wielding Forsworn Swords combined with strong Heavy Armor to make up for the lack of a shield. Her skill with a bow is decent, allowing her to perform fairly at long range combat (especially if equipped with higher-grade arrows) even though it isn't her primary strength. Bugs See also *Uthgerd's House Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters